


Na grzędzie

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, potrójne drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Potrójne drabble o Abigail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Dla Andromedy, w ramach fika-niespodzianki, do życzenia: "Jak wyglądały relacje mieszkańców Podgrodzia z Abigail przed pojawieniem się wiedźmina; mile widziane mroczne sekrety". Fik jest potrójnym drabble i niestety, mrocznych sekretów w nim nie zmieściłam, ale mam nadzieję, że taki okruszek też Ci będzie sprawi radość!
> 
> A poza tym do prompta z "Sety i galarety". Czary.

Być wiedźmą w prowincjonalnej, rządzonej przez klechę wiosce, to wiedzieć wszystko, od podszewki, i nie móc zrobić nic. Przynajmniej tak sądziła Abigail, kiedy przychodzili do niej kolejni mieszkańcy, każdy ze spuszczoną głową, cichcem, o zmroku albo tuż przed świtem, żeby sąsiedzi nie widzieli. A potem było chlipanie, rumieńce, zaciśnięte pięści, zgrzytające zęby. I oczekiwanie, że ona, wiedźma, coś zrobi. Poradzi. Poratuje.  
     Wiedźma to nie wiedźmin, miała ochotę prychać, a wiedźmini tacy święci i świetni bywają tylko w balladach. W życiu to poradzą sobie potworem, ale już nie z mężem, co bije, synem, co choruje, czy córką, co zaciążyła. Nie poradzą sobie z kolką u krowy, pomorem u świń, sąsiadem, co bardziej boli ani lisem wyżerającym kury.  
     Na co dzień, mówiła sobie Abigail, wiedźmini są całkowicie bezużyteczni. Na co dzień użyteczna jest wiedźma. Trochę. O ile nie oczekuje się od niej – ona sama od siebie nie oczekuje – cudu.  
     Ludzie w wiosce oczekiwali. Cofnięcia czasu. Wymazania własnych win, ukarania cudzych, poprawy wad. Kiedy tłumaczyła, że to niemożliwe, wychodzili wściekli, rzucając pod nosem „sprzedajna kurwa”, a następnego dnia rozpowiadali, że „trzeba wreszcie w wiosce zrobić porządek”. Trudno nawet powiedzieć, banda drani czy tylko głupców.  
     W tym momencie Abigail skłaniała się ku głupcom. Wielebny próbował jej bowiem grozić oficjalnym śledztwem, inspektorem z Wyzimy, postępowaniem urzędowym.  
     Roześmiała mu się w twarz, wzięła pod boki. Po pańsku. A co jej tam.  
     — Wiem o tej wiosze wszystko. Wszystkie wasze grzeszki, grzechy i zbrodnie. Naprawdę myślisz, że śledczy z Wyzimy się tym nie zainteresuje? Idź, przyzwij prawo. Pierwsza się z nim ułożę.  
     Wyszedł tak samo, jak tamci: wściekły i z wymamrotanym „podstępna nierządnica”. Jutro mogła spodziewać się płomiennego kazania... a takie kazanie mogło mieć skutki znacznie gorsze niż codzienne marudzenie wieśniaków – ale wspomnienie rozwścieczonej, bezradnej miny Wielebnego! tego wieczora tyle Abigail wystarczyło, by położyć się spać z uśmiechem.


End file.
